DOAngels : Bulles de bonheur
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Deux petites scènes d'amour tendre entre Hitomi et Leifang, Tina et Lisa.


**Bulles de bonheur…**

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, s'étirèrent, elles se sourirent. Dans un mouvement plein de douceur et de grivoiserie, Leifang écarta la mèche de Hitomi qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Puis elles rirent doucement avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Lentement, la bouche de Hitomi glissa le long de son menton, la faisant soupirer d'aise, et vint se nicher au creux de son cou. Avec des mouvements d'une lenteur atroce, lancinante, elle prit entre ses lèvres le bout douloureux et tremblant d'un de ses seins soyeux et le suça avidement. Leifang ferma étroitement les yeux et voulut serrer les dents, mais le soupir lui échappa malgré tout et ses mains se pressèrent sur la nuque de son amie pour coller son visage plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Lentement, sa langue parcourut son ventre lisse et brûlant, puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son nombril comme sur un fruit mûr et juteux… avant de descendre encore plus bas… Son abdomen se contracta violemment et ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, ouvrant la voie à la langue avide de la jeune Germano-japonaise. Délicatement, habilement, savamment, elle l'introduisit dans les profondeurs de sa vulve, parcourut son clitoris, l'amena lentement, trop lentement, jusqu'à l'extrémité d'un plaisir inimaginable. Les mains dans les cheveux de son amante, tous ses muscles contractés par l'extase insoutenable, Leifang criait à présent. Sa jouissance fut merveilleuse, longue, déchirante, se propageant au travers d'elle en une infinité de frissons qui la laissèrent pantelantes.

Lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse, Hitomi la prit tout entière dans ses bras et se pressa contre elle. Assoupie, la belle Chinoise continuait de savourer la brûlure légère que lui laissait son orgasme, en attendant le renouveau de son désir…

... ...

Elle ôta subrepticement son soutien-gorge et Lisa se mit à lui sucer doucement les seins, lui procurant une volupté sans pareille… La respiration de Tina devint rauque, hésitante, saccadée. Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire aux lèvres, elle plongea la tête de son amie sous l'eau, faisant glisser l'arrête de son nez le long de son plexus solaire. Les doigts fins et déliés de la belle noire-Américaine tirèrent lentement son slip et elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour laisser sa langue habile et douce s'enfoncer intimement dans les replis les plus secrets de sa vulve…

Entre ses lèvres, Lisa sentait le clitoris gonflé de sa jeune amie et le suçait délicatement, comme si elle en avait peur. De temps en temps, elle était bien obligée de remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air, et sa délicieuse compagne l'y aidait même par de longs et tendres bouches à bouches… Son plaisir vint lentement, douloureusement dans son ventre, se propageant doucement jusque dans toutes les ramifications de son être pour devenir presque oppressant. Au moment où elle sentit la chaleur devenir de plus en plus insupportable, elle força Lisa à refaire surface et dénuda vivement ses seins pour les sucer à son tour. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs ventres pressés l'un contre l'autre… Ce trouble la fit s'emballer, et la brûlure de son bas-ventre envahit tout son corps, la forçant à crier et à se cambrer dans les bras sensuels de Lisa qui lui murmurait des mots doux pour la calmer et l'accompagner dans sa jouissance.

Celle-ci atteignant son paroxysme, les gémissements de Tina devenant de plus en plus plaintifs, elle l'étouffa d'un baiser et guida les doigts de la belle blonde jusque dans son intimité pour jouir de ce délice infini avec elle…

Essoufflées, comblées, elles se regardaient tendrement. Leur étreinte se resserra un peu, leurs poitrines se pressant plus intimement l'une contre l'autre. Continuant de soupirer, elles attendirent que vînt à nouveau l'envie de réaliser une fois encore un acte aussi somptueux… Après leurs cris et soupirs de plaisir, la petite piscine était redevenue calme, presque endormie. Mais cela ne faisait peut-être encore que commencer… Sous les rayons orangés du Soleil couchant, leurs deux verres de cocktails colorés prenaient des allures magiques, dessinant des arcs-en-ciel et des ombres mordorées aux reflets chaleureux.


End file.
